valantirasvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbarian
Prerequisite Description: 'No need for intelligence when your only instinct is to rapidly hit and destroy your opponent with quick strikes. '''Required Race(If Any): '''Non-Fairy '''Class Buff: '+2 Endurance 'Class Debuff: '-2 Speed, -5 to hide '''Magic/Energy: '''Energy '''Class Type: '''Warrior '''Limitations: -10 ranged weapons. Ability types: 'Doesn't use projectile abilities. '''Profession Bonus: '''Does not require knowledge when applying survival checks. '''Proficiency: one handed bludgeoning weapons ' Class Level Table Special/Feat Information '''Rage: '''In battle, you fight with primal ferocity. On Your Turn, you can enter a rage as a Active Action. While raging, you gain the following benefits if you aren't wearing heavy armor: • You have advantage on Strength Checks and Damage/attack rolls. • When you make a melee weapon Attack using Strength, you gain a +2 bonus to the damage roll. This bonus increases as you level. • You have Resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. If you are able to cast Spells, you can't cast them or concentrate on them while raging. Your rage lasts for 1per 10 levels round(s). It ends early if you are knocked Unconscious or if Your Turn ends and you haven't attacked a hostile creature since your last turn or taken damage since then. You can also end your rage on Your Turn as a Defense Action. Once you have raged the maximum number of times for your barbarian level, you must finish a Long Rest before you can rage again. '''Unarmored Defense: '''While you are not wearing any armor, your Endurance equals 10 + your Constitution per 10 levels. You can use a Shield and still gain this benefit. '''Danger Sense: '''You gain an uncanny sense of when things nearby aren't as they should be, giving you an edge when you dodge away from danger. You gain a +5 to initiative and can not be caught flat footed. The DM may warn you specifically of danger when coming close to ambush or traps. '''Reckless Attack: You can throw aside all concern for defense to Attack with fierce desperation, ignoring success rolls, dodges/misses/blocks as an active action. If you use this as a full action you ignore the Armor and your strength mod of Endurance of the opponent. Primal Path: You choose a path that shapes the nature of your rage. Choose the Path of the Berserker or the Path of the Totem Warrior, both detailed at the end of the class description. Your choice grants you features every 10 levels as you prestige in your class. * Path of the Berserker: For some barbarians, rage is a means to an end—that end being violence. The Path of the Berserker is a path of untrammeled fury, slick with blood. As you enter the Berserker’s rage, you thrill in the chaos of battle, heedless of your own health or well-being. * Path of the Totem Warrior: The Path of the Totem Warrior is a spiritual journey, as the barbarian accepts a spirit animal as guide, protector, and inspiration. In battle, your totem spirit fills you with supernatural might, adding magical fuel to your barbarian rage. It is unusual for an individual to have more than one totem animal spirit, though exceptions exist. * Path of the Ancestral Guardian: Some barbarians hail from cultures that revere their ancestors. These tribes teach that the warriors of the past linger in the world as mighty spirits, who can guide and protect the living. When a barbarian who follows this path rages, the barbarian contacts the spirit world and calls on these guardian spirits for aid. Barbarians who draw on their ancestral guardians can better fight to protect their tribes and their allies. In order to cement ties to their ancestral guardians, barbarians who follow this path cover themselves in elaborate tattoos that celebrate their ancestors’ deeds. These tattoos tell sagas of victories against terrible monsters and other fearsome rivals. * Path of the Storm Herald: All barbarians harbor a fury within. Their rage grants them superior strength, durability, and speed. Barbarians who follow the Path of the Storm Herald learn to transform that rage into a mantle of primal magic, which swirls around them. When in a fury, a barbarian of this path taps into the forces of nature to create powerful magical effects. Storm heralds are typically elite champions who train alongside druids, rangers, and others sworn to protect nature. Other storm heralds hone their craft in lodges in regions wracked by storms, in the frozen reaches at the world’s end, or deep in the hottest deserts. * Path of the Zealot: Some deities inspire their followers to pitch themselves into a ferocious battle fury. These barbarians are zealots — warriors who channel their rage into powerful displays of divine power. A variety of gods across the worlds of D&D inspire their followers to embrace this path. Tempus from the Forgotten Realms and Hextor and Erythnul of Greyhawk are all prime examples. In general, the gods who inspire zealots are deities of combat, destruction, and violence. Not all are evil, but few are good * Path of the Battlerager: Known as Kuldjargh (literally "axe idiot" in Dwarvish), battleragers are dwarf followers of the gods of war and take the Path of the Battlerager. They specialize in wearing bulky, spiked armor and throwing themselves into combat, striking with their body itself and giving themselves over to the fury of battle. Category:Warrior